


Retorno

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: General, Lemon, M/M, Regreso de la muerte, Yaoi, sultan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ibrahim Sursum (c) Abriluno<br/>Narayan (c) Siddhartha</p>
<p>Luego de haber pasado meses habitando el averno, el sultán regresa para reclamar lo que le es propio.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Retorno

**Author's Note:**

> Ibrahim Sursum (c) Abriluno  
> Narayan (c) Siddhartha
> 
> Luego de haber pasado meses habitando el averno, el sultán regresa para reclamar lo que le es propio.

Oscuro cazador que corres sin ruido, pies desnudos acariciados por polvillo dorado y reluciente, aire caliente acariciando músculos más allá de lo descubierto y esa fiera mirada que sólo clavas en tu presa. Muchacho de cortos mechones y piel canela, disfrutas de la libertad, de la vida. Él allí, corriendo, cantarinamente sonriendo y denotando el gusto que le da cada vez que saltas como jaguar sobre él, ohhh… ahogándolo en plumaje de fuego mientras rumiante te alimentas de sus besos.

Maldito, borracho, lívido, buscador de conquistas gloriosas, no das perdón. Por farsas malditas la noche se alzó tantas veladas en tenebras que nunca condujiste, te llevaron al fondo del abismo desde el que escuchaste el llamado silente y así extendiste las quebrantadas alas para emprender el vuelo otra vez.

Ahora acunado en su vientre, inmóvil observas lo hermoso de su ombligo, la manera en que su vientre se mece con cada respiración. Te gusta, no tan dulce como cuando abandonaste la casa, te gusta más maduro. Ralos vellos púbicos decorando lo que queda a la vista, más abajo la sábana censurando la vista de cualquiera que se atreviese a irrumpir en el cuarto.

Narayan sudoroso, recostado en mullidos almohadones de tela brillante y de vívidos colores que sólo destacan lo mejor de esa anatomía. Con que delicia se centra en pasar la lengua por el vértice de su pelvis, descendiendo inquieto hasta rozar la base de ese miembro adormecido. El otro sólo mece perezoso las piernas. Lo observas y resoplas la piel húmeda antes de halar de esa tela vaporosa hasta liberar la calidez del prepucio. 

Oh claro, claro que te inclinas y olfateas como perro la punta que ni intenta alzarse, besas con tanta gentileza esa piel rugosa y asciendes cuidadoso con ganas de despertarlo. Pero el otro se gira y… ahora te ofrece la voluptuosidad de su cuerpo. Entrecierras los ojos y en él hundes la nariz.

Que vida… que vida… poder saborearlo a tus extensas sin que siquiera intente separarte.

Separa sus piernas, ¿qué esperas?


End file.
